Untamable as the Sea
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: AU. Sirens: Beautiful. Seductive. Deadly. Harsh. Untamable as the Sea. And a young Toshinori Yagi has found himself unwillingly in debt to one. "Here's the deal, fishmonger boy. I saved you. Now you have to do what I say. So either you keep providing my kids and me with food or you'll become our food. Got it?"
1. Prologue

_~Prologue~_

 ** _TOSHINORI_**

I was fifteen the first time I saw one. And the first time I saw one, I couldn't believe it. For surely what I had seen was nothing short of a fairytale. It was just like the ones from the stories. Just like the ones right out of your taboo dreams. She sat on the rock in the light of the dying sun, brushing her hair with a comb made of bone. She had a lean, slender body, pale in tone, and dappled with silvery watery droplets that made her skin sparkle in the harsh afternoon sun. Her hair was long and golden, plastered to her pale, well-sculpted face with flawless features, and extending downwards into liquid gold pools over her oddly flat chest. Her human torso disappeared into a long fish tail that was as green as the very water she had smoothly slid out of to bask in the dying light of day.

However, it was when she started humming that I realized that there was one thing that set her apart from all the typical ones of legend. Her voice was deep. It had been a known fact by sailors that the sirens had smooth, deep voices, but this one's voice was far too deep. It was only then I realized that this siren was not female…but male. Yet he was still just as beautiful, nonetheless.

His soft voice began to climb higher in volume, and soon it echoed so loudly that it drowned out all other sounds around me. No longer could I hear the cry of gulls, the distant murmur of fishmongers, the far-away call of Nana as she tried to coax me home with the promise of dinner, and the waves crashing endlessly upon the shore. For I was surrounded by the beautifully haunting melody that filled me with delight. The sensation I received in response was comfortingly numbing. It enveloped me like a warm blanket, calming me to a point of a drug induced haze. And I no longer had control over my own movements.

All I wanted now was to be closer, closer…I wanted to hear it more, more…and louder too. I wanted this merman to take me into his arms and sing me into a dreamless, stone dead sleep. I wanted to touch him…to feel his smooth skin and silken gold hair…to be close to him for eternity so I would never have to stop listening to his beautiful voice…

I was walking through the water towards the rock where he sat, in the dead of winter, completely unresponsive to the freezing numbness of the icy ocean water. I couldn't feel anything but the burning desire inside of me now.

I was knee deep in water, but I didn't cease to go. I was so close I could reach out with my long arm and run my fingers through his golden hair.

And then the world went silent. The singing stopped. And I froze. He could sense me, I knew. His webbed ears twitched and slowly he turned to face me, phosphorescent green eyes bore into mine.

And he hissed- a sound harsh and horribly ear piercing.

"I keep forgetting my singing draws people to me…" he said.

His voice was shrill…at least shriller than you'd expect, but somehow it still had that melodic smoothness, and I continued to move towards him.

"Sorry sailor, but I'm vegetarian, yo. So, I won't be eating you or seducing you further than this...damn…I really should listen to Shota and not sing so casually so close to shore…"

I was climbing up on the rock now.

"Hey! Wake up, Sailor!" the beautiful merman shrilled. But all it sounded like to me was more music to my ears.

Suddenly, I heard a splash, followed by a loud hiss. Before I could even think twice about what was happening, another body- this one cold, wet, and slimy, slammed into me, hitching my breath, and knocking me off the rock and into the freezing water. My back painfully scraped against some sharp rocks underneath the surface. My eyes went wide, a strong, heavy form slammed into me, and another mercreature loomed over me. This one was much more animalistic than the first. He bared sharp teeth, and dark hair framed a pale, scruffy face with eyes blazing wide and crimson. Sharp claws dug into my shoulders, and he rounded on me, snapping his teeth and slapping a sandpaper tail against my bare calves.

It was only then I had realized what had happened, and I wriggled and protested, pleading, "Wait! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm! I wasn't going to—I lost control of my—"

Without loosening his grip on me, the dark-haired merman called to the other in an alarmed series of dolphin-like clicks and cries. I continued to plead and protest to no avail. The merman clawed and tousled me, his sharp tail tearing against my skin, a stinging sensation filling the wounds as salt from the ocean water seeped in.

"Toshi! Toshi!" I heard several voices off in the distant, and it did not take me long to realize that my paternal figures were flying down the beach towards me.

"One of those wretched creatures has Toshi!" Nana exclaimed.

"I'll shoot it!" Mr. Shimura added.

 _No! It was my fault this happened! I can't let them hurt the merman! Even if he is trying to maul me right now!_

I hissed in pain as a clawed hand tore more burning red gashes into my skin.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him! Let go!" I cried. The creature would not relent, giving me no choice but to fight back.

Through a painful effort of writhing and pulling, I managed to pry him off me. After getting a firm grip on him, I flung him away and he crashed into the shallow water with a mighty splash.

Immediately, I scrambled up, despite the searing pain I was in and made a b-line towards the beach. I glanced over my shoulder, wide blue gaze fixed for a moment. The merman slowly pulled himself up and clung onto a small rock, heaving, and watching me with blazing red eyes to make sure I didn't get too close again but making no move to attack me. Thank God…

I sped up.

That was when Mr. Shimura's gun went off.

NO!

A violent hiss and another splash cut into the air. I stopped and whipped around. There was a flick of scarlet tail, and the merman was gone, followed by a trail of blood. All I could do was stare in horror.

"Toshi! Toshi, my dear, thank goodness you're alright!" Nana sprinted across the beach and embraced me tightly. I returned the gesture for a fleeting moment, but then I stiffened again, and she let go. "oh, but you're bleeding! We'll get that taken care of right away."

Mr. Shimura joined her and I immediately averted my gaze.

"You have to be careful, son! How many more times must we warn you about those sea demons!?"

"Why did you shoot him, Shimura-san?" I half-demanded, blue eyes ablaze.

"He was attacking you, boy. He would've dragged you to the depths and devoured you if I hadn't."

"But you shot him after the fact!" I exclaimed, "He didn't try to attack me again after I broke free and ran off! It wasn't his fault! He was just looking out for his friend. It was my fault, I went too close."

"They're just creatures." He said.

My glare intensified.

Mr. Shimura let out an exasperated sigh. "Always the Samaritan, aren't ya, Toshi?"

"Who else is gonna be if not me?"

"Just be more careful next time." Nana tried to help the situation.

"And if it helps anything, I think I missed anyway." Mr. Shimura added.

"No, you didn't! There was blood, you hit him!" I exclaimed.

"Even so, it still missed the mark. Probably got him in the shoulder, I'd imagine."

I sure hope that's all it did. I thought bitterly.

A warm, gentle hand touched my shoulder, "Come on, Toshi," Nana was speaking again, "Let's go home now. You've had a scare and could use some nice dinner and a warm bath."

Without any better choice, I relented, and my surrogate mother figure led my limping form away from the beach and towards home.

-xXx-

* * *

 **SHOTA**

"Shota! Shota!" Hizashi's voice rang clear across the water and he was swimming towards me again. I glared daggers at the dumb blonde, clutching the bloody shoulder that had gone from a searing sting to heavy numbness. He came around the back, keeping an arm around me for support.

"Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing. You can let go." I tried to shrug him off, but he wouldn't relent.

"You're bleeding! We gotta get you to Chiyo-sama before a shark smells the blood and comes after us! Come on!" he tried to urge me along. At this point I shoved him off me. He fell against one of the rocks.

"Woah! Hey! What's with the cold reception?"

"What were you thinking, idiot?" I demanded through gritted teeth, "How many times have I told you not to sing so close to shore?"

"I know, I keep forgetting, I'm sorry."

"You keep getting way to close to humans, and you know it. You could've been the one that got hit by that bullet. You're lucky I was there to take that shot for you and to defend you from that boy."

"I get the point, Shota. Just…please calm down. You're gonna overexert yourself."

"Stop being so reckless, then, Hizashi, and this won't happen." I said, continuing to glare.

In a fluid motion, he moved forward and embraced me. I stiffened.

"I really am sorry." He murmured, "Now please, let me take you to Chiyo-sama so she can patch you up."

I huffed. "Fine."


	2. I- Dreary Day

_Chapter 1_

 _TOSHINORI_

The old man was grumpy today. But I can't really hold that against him though. The weather wasn't the nicest. It was never fun to be out on the ocean on an old fishing boat in the wind, chill, and rain.

I stared longingly at the tiny bit of blue cracking through the thickly overcast sky, and then alternated my gaze to the choppy gray water. An icy draft passed about me and I shivered, rubbing the goosebumps along my forearms.

"Stop twiddling your thumbs and go recast those lines, Toshinori!" Sorahiko-san said sharply.

"Right! Yes sir!" I replied. Immediately, I scrambled over to the fishing rods and nets that were waiting to be tended to. I started by reeling in the lines with nothing on them and I sighed as I aimed and casted them several leagues out again. I just hoped there would be a small catch when I pulled the nets in.

"Any luck?" Sorahiko-san asked.

I turned to him and shook my head sadly, "No sir."

He huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe we'll have better luck with the nets." I suggested.

"Hopefully."

I nodded and leaned over the edge of the dinghy, seizing one side of our massive fishing net, while the old man got on the other.

"You can do the countdown this time, I'm too tired." He said.

"Okay." I smiled, "On my mark. 3…2…1…heave!" With a massive tug, the heavy gear inched slowly forward.

"Again." I said, "Heave!" The net inched forward a bit more. "Heave!" This continued for a few more tugs until the net splashed onto the slippery floor of the small white boat. When it did, it revealed a few small silvery fish as they slapped and writhed helplessly on the floor.

"I know they're small, but hey, it's better than nothing at all, right sir?"

"They're too small, throw them back." He replied.

"They might be small, but one or two could put dinner on the table, can't they?"

Sorahiko's frown pulled into the smallest smile, "Fine, keep two but throw the rest overboard."

"Okay." I picked up two of the slippery creatures and tossed them into one of the practically empty barrels that sat idle and tied near the stern of the fishing boat. The rest, we dumped back into the gray water, along with the net.

"Let's stop for lunch, Toshinori." He said, "And hopefully we'll get a bite on one of them lines."

I nodded and went over to the small icebox we'd brought along with us. I pulled out the two little bento boxes I had put together. I also pulled out the ale and handed it over to him.

"You sure you don't want a drink, boy?" he asked, after taking his meal from me.

"Thank you, but I don't drink." I replied.

"How old are ye again?"

"24, sir."

"24 and you don't drink? Heh." He shook his head, "Nana wasn't kidding when she said you were a strange one, boy."

"Sorahiko-san," I smiled, "I've told you since the day we met eight years ago that I wouldn't drink anything."

"I'm old, I forget things." He replied, taking a swig of ale and a bite of rice.

"Do you still live with Nana?" Sorahiko-san asked.

"Yes, but my friend has offered me a place to stay with him that's close to the University I want to go to next year, so I might move in with him."

"Aren't you a little old to go to college, Toshinori?"

"I don't think you're ever too old to go to college." I replied, "Nana said I could have gone right when I finished high school, but I wanted to work first so I could give back to her and her family as thanks for all they've done for me. So that's why I haven't gone yet."

"Mmm. I see." He said, trailing off, "…Although Toshi, there is something you should consider. While I admire your selflessness, you have to be careful it doesn't get you into trouble. There is such thing as being too nice, you know."

"I understand, but Nana raised me to be selfless, so that's what I'm going to keep doing."

Sorahiko-san patted me on the shoulder, "Do what you want, boy, just be careful is all I'm sayin'."

"Thank you." I took a bite of some of the fish from last catch and stared out at the gray ocean, "It looks like there's going to be a storm." I said, "I don't want to rush, but shouldn't we head home so we don't get caught in it?"

"Nah. It's fine for now. It's overcast like it always is. We're not that far out. We'll leave if it starts raining."

"Alright…" I answered skeptically. I took a bite of rice and we sat in silence, listening to the distant flock of gulls and the groaning and creaking of the boat as it rocked in the choppy water. I watched monochrome clouds and waves, enjoying the tranquility. It was my favorite part about being a fisherman alongside bringing home a fresh catch to the Shimuras.

As I stared out at the ocean, I suddenly had the urge to sing. I wasn't sure what had led me to the decision to do so, maybe it was the tranquility, or maybe it was the fact that I was out at sea on a boat. So, I took a breath started to sing a low, haunting sea shanty Nana loved with all her heart.

 _La da da, da, da, da, daa_

 _Ooo oo oo oo oooo…_

 _Come all ye pretty fair maids,_

 _Whoever you may be,_

 _Who loves a Jolly Sailor_

 _That plows the raging sea…_

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid_

 _I disdain all glittering gold_

 _There is nothing can console me_

 _But my jolly sailor bold_

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid_

 _I disdain all glittering gold_

 _There is nothing can console me_

 _But my jolly sailor bold…_

"Toshinori Yagi, what the hell are you doing!?" Sorahiko snapped.

I jumped slightly, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I'm just singing…"

"Cut it out. We're in Merfolk territory! Do you want to bring 'em down on us and become dinner for those sea demons!?"

"No sir, of course not…" I hung my head in shame as my cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "I apologize."

He nodded curtly, "Ye should be sorry."

"I guess their existence slipped my mind. It's been so long since anyone has seen them."

"You're too young to be forgetting things, Toshi."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You mean to tell me that you forgot you were attacked by one when you were fifteen?"

"I didn't forget, I just pushed it to the back of my mind. It isn't something I want to remember…the guilt still gets me from time to time. I won't ever forget the sound of that gun going off and seeing all that blood…"

A hand touched my shoulder again.

"No use dwelling on it now." He said.

"For some reason, I always find myself wondering if the merman that Mr. Shimura shot survived. It sounds weird, I know, but I feel like if I saw him again I could finally stop dwelling on that experience."

Sorahiko-san scoffed and laughed, "He would probably just attack you again."

I sighed, "You're right…"

"Mermaids are a rare gem y'know. No one ever sees them anymore. Most of them were hunted between the 17 and 1800s, or killed during the wars. The rest scattered and went into hiding. Even if he was still alive, the likelihood of seeing him is low. At this point, they're just an old fairytale. Speaking of old fairytales- you know what they say- a kiss from one can save a man from drowning."

I chuckled, "You certainly seem to know a lot about mermaids Sorahiko-san."

He laughed, "My boy, I've been sailing and fishing on this ocean for as long as I can remember, I hear all sorts of tall tales." He finished his last bite and closed his now empty lunchbox, "Now come on, let's see if some miracle grants us a small sliver of luck on this unlucky day."

"Right."

-xXx-

* * *

 **SHOTA**

The child's cries echoed loudly throughout the cave as she threw another pitiful tantrum.

The annoyed voice of a boy scoffed from where he sat at his spot on a rock.

"Does she know how to shut up?" he asked.

I swam back in forth in a sort of pacing manner, trying my utmost to soothe the wailing mer-child I was rocking in my arms, something I had been trying to do for the past several minutes.

"Behave yourself, Shinso." I said, "She's hungry and I can't get her to nap. So, unless you'd like to take over, you can endure it."

"I'd rather not."

"Thought so." I replied, and then turned my attention back to the child, rubbing her back with a webbed hand.

"Eri…shh, shh...It's alright." I soothed, "I promise I'll go and find something for us to eat, but you have to stop crying and try to take a nap."

She looked up at me with wide, teary crimson eyes through strings of long white hair, "I don't want you to go." She said pitifully. She buried her face in my chest again. Almost immediately after that, her stomach growled.

"Eri, if we want to eat tonight, I have to." I replied, "If you don't eat, you're going to get very sick and we don't want that, do we?"

She shook her head, sniffling.

"But if you want food, you have to let me go get it, and you have to stay with Shinso until I get back."

Her wide eyes pierced pathetically into his, "Promise." She said.

I sighed deeply, "…I promise I'll come back."

"Okay…" Eri hiccupped.

"Good girl." I swam over to where the indigo-haired boy sat and went to pry the child off myself to hand her off.

But before I did, small arms squeezed me around the nape as tight as they could muster. I briefly tightened his own grip around her frail form.

She sniffled again. "Be safe, Papa…" she said with her soft, sweet voice.

"I'll be fine." I answered. And finally she loosened her grip and willingly went into the waiting arms of her older brother.

"Be back as soon as I can, take care of her, Hitoshi."

"Yeah. I will."

With a flick of my tail, I turned and headed out the mouth of cave.

* * *

 **A/N** : Chapter 2! Yay! I'm super excited for this fic. Also, a note on the when this actually takes place- I'm thinking of setting it around the mid 50's-60's thereabouts. I really like the vintage aesthetic. And for me this vintage era is something I'd define is the most "modern" sailor-y/sea-themed era. Additionally, I altered everyone's ages a bit for this story. Not only are Shota and Toshi a lot younger, but this time, Aizawa is actually the older one. PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER: More lore and some new encounters! Stay tuned, friends!


	3. II- Sacred Gift

Chapter 2

SHOTA

My stomach growled and gnawed as I made my way through the dark water in search of dinner. As I swam, I constantly scanned my gaze around and used my keen sense of smell and sharp ears to listen for prey, as well as the fins on my tail and arms to feel pulses and vibrations in the water. Nothing.

I let out a low, mournful sound across the wide expanse of gray. I listened closely. The silence was immense at first, but then my voice came bouncing faintly back. I did it again. Once again, the low humming came back to my ears. It was the tiniest bit louder. I repeated my call. This time the sound waves produced echoes from several areas around me. _A reef is nearby._ I sniffed the salty expanse. The familiar suffocating scent I recognized all too well filled my nostrils. _Their reef. Their reef that's riddled with fish that I'm not allowed near._

So, I switched directions. I veered right instead of left and continued the mournful cries to locate my prey. Hum…listen…echo…repeat…hum…listen…echo…repeat…hum, listen, echo repeat...hum…listen…echo…repeat. Hum, listen, echo repe—

A different sound suddenly filled my ears. It was humming. Someone was humming that old sea chanty that the merfolk had long grown to love. And the voice belonged to a very familiar person.

In front of me two dark shadows approached in what appeared to be a slow, lazy pace. I stopped calling. I knew it was useless because they'd already heard me, but I figured if I stopped and averted my gaze, and then proceeded to swim passed them without so much as an acknowledgement they'd just let me alone.

"HEEY! HEEY SHOTA!" shrilled one of the figures, waving at me. The other thwacked him in the arm and tried her best to quiet him.

 _You're gonna scare the fish away, dumb blonde._ I thought bitterly. _Doesn't matter_. _Just swim away…_

There was a burst of choppiness as the two figures sped towards me. Both were smiling and overjoyed to see me, but I, for one, was not amused in the slightest. I recognized the over-enthusiastic blonde merman and the green-haired annoyance of a female that was with him.

"Emi and Hizashi, I'm _delighted_ to see you." I greeted coldly.

"Always such a cold reception, geez~" Hizashi commented.

"How's our rule-breaking outcast doing, hmm?" Emi asked.

"Emi! That's not nice!" Hizashi exclaimed.

I shrugged. I could care less. I was indifferent about the whole situation. It was more inconvenient than anything else.

"I exist." I replied, "What are you two doing out here anyway? Screwing around?"

Emi laughed loudly, "We were hunting, silly. This is neutral territory." She said.

"If you're supposed to be hunting, why are you out here talking to me and wasting time?"

"We saw you and wanted to say hello, duh!" Hizashi answered.

"WE MISS YOU!" Emi threw her scaly, thin form onto me in an embrace and I staggered backward. I tried to push her off me, but she was strong, and lean muscles rippled on her arms.

"You can get banished for that." I said. Emi released her grip and allowed space again.

"Only if we're _caught **helping** you_ specifically." She replied, poking me in the chest to emphasize the "you" in her sentence.

"Whatever. If the two of you get busted and banished by the Matriarch for helping me, I'm not sharing my territory." I scoffed.

Hizashi shuddered, "Enji is pretty terrifying when she's angry."

"Some of us are trying to convince her to let you back in the pod." Emi said, "Of course we haven't had any luck with that."

"And you probably won't." I scoffed, "This is the same mermaid that banished her own mate, remember? She isn't one to change her mind so easily."

"That doesn't mean we'll stop trying." Emi replied.

"…Speaking of helping you, there's a huge shortage so we haven't been able to hunt enough to bring you leftovers…" Hizashi added.

"Those damn humans keep stealing our food." I said bitterly.

"I keep saying we should go back to hunting them, but no one listens to me." Emi whined, "They're not that bad really. In fact, I even helped myself to a dead one I found three days ago."

Hizashi gagged, "Emi that is disgusting!"

"There were some wriggly bugs in it too." She made a wiggling gesture with her fingers in his face, and his response was a shuddering squirm and another gag.

"OH MY GOD, EW EW! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT, YO!"

"Gross." I scoffed.

"HA HA HAA! I'm just kidding! You're so gullible." Emi laughed.

"In all seriousness, the humans would hunt us before we hunted them. Are you forgetting there's these things called 'hooks' and 'nets'?" I asked.

"That's true, but we still have our siren magic that ultimately works against their gear." Hizashi replied.

"I doubt it." I said. My stomach rumbled. "We're wasting time. I've got hungry mouths to feed at home."

"We should hunt together since we're on neutral ground." Emi suggested.

"Not a chance." I replied, "And you both know why."

"…H-He's probably right…it is way too risky." Hizashi said sadly.

Emi sighed, "Well…I guess we'll see you around then."

"Sure."

"There was a lot of fish down that way." Hizashi pointed in the direction he was talking about.

"You find some food for your kids, we'll go back to our own territory." Emi said.

"Thanks."

"Come on Hizashi, let's go." Emi tugged at his arm.

"Yeah." the almost permanent smile he wore faded from his face, and they turned and left.

"Take care, Shota!" Emi called over her shoulder.

"I'll tell Nemuri hello for you, yo!" Hizashi added. And with that, they were gone. As I watched them fade, something I could only call "sadness" sunk my spirit even more than it already was, if that was even possible. But quickly, I pushed away that sudden feeling. I didn't need it when I had a task ahead of me.

-xXx-

I pushed on, continuing to use my echolocation ability. There were definitely a lot of fish up ahead, and their strong, pungent odor was almost suffocating. Finally. My stomach churned and growled even more strongly now. I'd finally get a lucky catch.

The closer I got, the stronger the smell became. And in front of me I saw a massive dark cloud. And they were coming right towards me, and rapidly too. A sharp-toothed smile flashed on my face and I took off in the direction they were coming from. There were so many I'd be able to catch some. I slunk behind a rock to wait, tail twirling behind me as my clawed hands gripped the rough surface. I quieted the heaving of my gills and braced myself for the right moment. The black cloud quickly grew closer and closer…and soon I was able to make out individual shapes. _Just a bit closer…come on…come on…_

 _Almost…_

 _Wait…I can smell their fear…they see me…dam-hang on…_

 _They're completely oblivious to me…that's not—it doesn't matter. That just means I'm at an advantage…_

Closer…closer…

 _Now!_

In a quick maneuver I shot out from the shelter of my hiding place. My eyes flashed and a few fish in the school fell limp immediately. I darted forward to catch the limp creatures, only to be caught up in a panicked cloud of rapidly moving fish. Angry that their frenzy was keeping me from my much-deserved dinner, I hissed and clawed at them, shoving them out of my way, but there were so many it was a struggle…

 _What the hell is going on!?_

A large shadow passed over me and I realized too late...my back unwilling stuck against the back of several fish. I heard a ship bell and felt a tug and I realized that I was being pulled toward the surface in a colossal fishing net.

No…no! How could I have not realized this!? I was distracted by hunger and dare I say… _emotions_ and I let my guard down…and now I was never going to see my kids again…at the thought of this my stomach dropped. _I broke my promise…Eri…Hitoshi…_

Frantically, I looked for a way to escape. The top of the net still had an opening and I was still in water. If I could just…in a desperate attempt, I used all the stamina I could muster to swim up. I also clawed and tugged at the rough, braided roping for extra leverage.

The top of the net was so close. It was narrow, but maybe I could…I reached upward. Clawed hands closed around the brown, seaweed covered material. When my hands started to give way, I just gripped tighter, letting the material raw the soft, wrinkly skin of my hands and I wriggled and squirmed, trying to pull all my bodyweight up over the edge so I could slide back into the water. The ship bells grew loud, and the pressure of the tugging increased. Daylight started to blind my eyes…but I still pressed on with the struggle. The weight of the heavy ropes slowly started to close around me. They tightened around my skin. The rough, ratty material dug painfully into my sides. My raw, burning hands gave way, and down I flopped onto the slippery bodies of the fish food as the net constricted my movement to a point that I was forced into a tight ball.

 _Eri…Hitoshi_... _I'm so sorry…_

-xXx-

* * *

TOSHI

"Sorry Sorahiko, that's all I can give you for such a small amount of catch."

"Dammit seriously!? Ain't no way! They're worth more for all the stress and extra effort and overtime, I'm telling you!"

I was standing idly beside a very angry Sorahiko-san as he tried to negotiate a better deal for our catch than he was being offered. I chuckled and shook my head. He was one of the most stubborn people I had ever met. Knowing that this negotiation would get us nowhere, I decided to focus my attention elsewhere. The docks were busy. The sun had started to sink, and he weather had gone sour, so several ships pulled in for the day. Some with better catches than others.

The merchant shook his head, "My apologies, Sorahiko, but that is as high as I will go."

"Bah hum bug." The old man scoffed.

"Woah, look at that!" someone exclaimed.

All gazes snapped to the docks.

"Boss, you won't believe what we caught!" an excited voice, accompanied by a noisy commotion made their way across the docks. Two men were carrying a massive creature, wriggling, snapping and hissing in their grasp.

"Quiet, you bastard!" a biting order, followed by a thump and a shriek of pain from the creature.

Immediately everyone crowded around the fisherman, and the merchant who they had called to. A series of murmured disbeliefs from the gathering crowd filled the air. Garbled words and excited discussion drowned out the tranquility of the sea.

"No way!"

"What the hell?"

"I thought they didn't exist!?"

"Is that really what I think it is?"

"A mermaid!?"

A few cameras snapped.

At the sound of those words, I left my mentor's side.

"Toshinori, where do you think your-"

I ignored him and pushed my way through the crowd, apologizing profusely as I pushed my way through.

When I reached the front, my eyes widened.

"Move it, asshole! I'm trying to see!" someone growled at me.

I didn't move. I was too thunderstruck by what I was looking at. Indeed, it was a mermaid…or rather a merman. His hair was hiding what looked like a scruffy face. But my eyes were drawn to the starburst scar on his shoulder. _It was him. It had to be…_ The one who attacked me years ago…he was still alive. There was a soft exhale of release for a moment, but I immediately tensed up again as I examined the poor creature's state, and I was enveloped burning anger.

He was roughed up, bound at the wrists, and blindfolded, squirming in their grasps, breathing ragged. But he continued to struggle. I watched as sharp teeth bit down on one of his captors' fingers, and his massive scarlet tail flicked against the face and neck of the other. The men hissed in pain and finally gave way. The merman's body thumped harshly against the hard, dusty ground. He heaved helplessly, exhausted from the fight he had put up. One of the men aggressively went forward to attack the pitiful creature again. But the merchant they were apparently trying to sell him to stopped him.

"Bastard put up a hell of a fight. He's a feisty one." Said one of the two men who had been carrying him.

"Don't take his blindfold off, his eyes'll paralyze you." Said the other, clutching the welt the tail had left.

"He can't do anything." Said the merchant, "I need to get a good look at him before I offer a price."

My fists clenched. The merchant got down to the exhausted creature's level and pulled the blindfold off him. The glare I expected to see was replaced with crimson, wide-eyed fear.

"GET BACK TO WORK, YOU BASTARDS OR I'LL KICK YOU ALL OFF MY DOCK." Almost immediately after hearing the dockmaster's order, the crowd who had been previously observing the merman with wonder scrambled. But I was not about to leave.

"Such pretty eyes you have, I've never seen anything like them." He said. The merman bared his teeth.

Rough, fat fingers coursed through his stringy dark hair.

"Such pretty hair. I know people who'd pay a hearty pricy for hanks of it. I could tell them it granted good luck or healing abilities.

Wandering hands found his light, sensitive fins and tugged at them. The merman winced and stiffened. Then those filthy hands found his torso and begin to rub and prod, and my blood boiled.

"Such smooth skin. I would have thought for sure it would be all scaly and sandpaper like…how fascinating."

The creature's eyes screwed shut and he fought back his tremble.

My fists tightened, nails digging into rough palms.

The touchy merchant's hands forced the merman onto his back and found the long, magnificent tail and continued to feeling and prodding motion.

I drew in a breath and took a slow step forward.

"Ooo, but your tail is like sandpaper."

The creature whimpered, and his eyes snapped open. When they did, the crimson pools bore directly into my blue ones, with a misty, pleading gaze.

My body moved before I could think. I ran forward and punched the man in the face, and then shoved him to the ground.

"You filthy bastard, leave him ALONE!" I yelled.

"Who the f**k do you think you are, boy!?"

"Someone who is going to save this poor merman from your grimy hands." I rounded on him with my full impressive height and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't make me throw you in the water, because I will."

"That _thing_ is going to make me rich." He said shakily, indicating the merman.

"You had the best catch out of anyone today." I said, indicating the boat I knew this man bought from. "One single fish isn't going to be worth more than all of the other ones." I said, "So take your giant catch and go to the market."

He glared. I raised him further off the ground and bluffed I was going to throw him. "Okay! Okay! Fine! Keep the stupid mermaid then! Just let me go!" I dropped him on the ground and he scrambled away. I turned to the two young fisherman who had been watching in stupid awe. I turned, rounding on them with my intimidating height and impressive build. I clenched my fists.

"Go home, you dumb kids." I said.

"Shit!" one said.

"Crazy bastard!" exclaimed the other. And they ran away.

Once they were gone, I rushed to the merman's side and got down to his level. He was lying still, with his gaze still fixed on me, and his sides heaving.

"It's okay." I said, "You're safe now." I took out my pocket knife and slit his bonds.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. All he did was keep his gaze locked on me. I examined his body for injuries. There were a few scrapes and cuts here and there, but I didn't see anything too severe. At least that was until I saw a bright red laceration on his arm that was no doubt from a knife similar to mine.

"Your arm." I reached for it, but he hissed and snapped it back, scooting away from me and licking the blood from the wound. I was a bit taken aback by his behavior, but the he wasn't human, so I guessed that was normal for him as it was for a lot of animals.

I held out a hand, "I'm sorry. That was too quick. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." He studied me skeptically.

"Can you speak?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied curtly, with a voice that was a deep tenor.

I sighed with relief I didn't know I needed, "That's good, I mean…" I cleared my throat, "Are there any particularly bad injuries you need me to look at?"

"No."

I smiled. "Good. Okay. Then may I please dress that wound for you?"

He looked at the bloody gash before he held out his arm for me. I took a kerchief from my pocket and undid my canteen from my belt. I wet the handkerchief with some fresh water and ripped a piece of cloth off the bottom of my button up shirt.

"This is going to be a little cold." I said.

The merman nodded. After being given the okay, I carefully cleaned the drying blood and then carefully wrapped it for him.

"Thanks." He said curtly.

"Of course. Oh umm…I'm Yagi Toshinori by the way." I introduced myself, but then immediately felt stupid under his scrutinizing gaze, "Do you have a name?"

"Of course, I have a name, but why would I tell a human stranger what it is?" he replied, sneering.

I blushed, "Oh I—I guess you wouldn't. S-sorry…" I looked down and finished tying the bandage. _I guess is isn't a mermaid custom to introduce yourself when you first meet someone…?_

The sound of someone's growling stomach filled the air. And it wasn't mine.

"Oh! You must be starving. I'll be right back!" I got up and ran back onto Sorahiko-san's fishing boat and took the fish I had wrapped up in brown paper and had planned on bringing home to go with dinner. I ran across the dock and back to where the merman was sitting. When I saw him, I turned bright red. He studied me.

"Y-your tail is gone!" I said. _That's…naked…he's naked…so very naked…_

"It is?" he looked down at his bare legs, "Oh. Yeah. It happens when we dry."

With my face as bright as I tomato, I quickly scanned my gaze around, dropped the fish, and then pulled off my shirt, covering him up.

"What's the point of that? The moment I go in the water my tail comes back." He asked.

"We're in public and uhh…you're naked…it's not decent to be in public without clothes on."

"Oh. Okay." He replied nonchalantly. My eyes fell to the green seaweed tangled in his hair that had been driving me insane. I leaned over him and pulled out the strings, tossing them aside.

"What are you doing?" he half demanded.

"There was seaweed in your hair…"

"I live underwater."

 _He probably thinks I'm crazy…_

"Oh…umm…here." I unwrapped the two fish and handed it to him. He looked down at it and his gaze softened, "This is for you…I'd imagine it's probably hard for you to find since we do a lot of fishing." For several moments he just stared at the fish in his hands, blinking at the beady, empty eye.

"It's getting dark." I said, looking up the sky, "We both need to get home."

He looked up and met gazes with me again and pulled the fish into his chest. "I've already wasted enough time." He said.

"Let me help you to the water." In a fluid motion, I scooped him up bridal style and walked over to an emptier part of the docks. I knelt at the end of the wooden structure and carefully lowered him into the water, watching his long, pale legs almost instantly fuse and become a tail again. I let go of him and retrieved my now wet shirt.

I remained in my kneeling position and studied him. He turned to leave but then stopped and turned back around.

"I suppose…I owe you something in return."

"N-no really! There's no need! I did all of this out of the goodness of my own heart, you don't owe me anything."

"It's custom in our culture to give a gift if you receive one. Especially considering the fact that you're also the same boy I attacked nine years ago."

"How did you remember that-"

"You have the same ridiculous hair."

"Wha—"

"I'm giving a gift whether you want it or not."

"Really I—" Before I could say anything else, he grabbed the nape of my neck and planted a kiss right on my lips. I stiffened, blue eyes wide and face bright red. When he broke away, he swiped his tongue over his lips and smiled his sharp-toothed smile.

I blinked, completely in shock at what just happened.

 _What the heck was that!?_

"Now you can't ever drown." He said, "That's my gift. So, don't plan on turning your back on merfolk now, got it?" his expression was serious again.

"I…"

"Goodbye, Yagi Toshinori." He said. And then he turned and left the dock.

"W-wait!" I called after him, "You never told me your name!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Endeavor is a woman in this. I'm probably going to end up genderbending a few of the male BNHA characters that will appear in this story. Whenever I write mermaids, I always make their society Matriarchal. That's how I like it. And boy, this was a long chapter! It was so much fun to write too!**


	4. III- Pressing Questions

Chapter 3

TOSHI

I stood on the dock and stared out at the empty expanse of gray, lightly touching the chapped lips that had just been kissed in an awed, baffled state. What was left of the merman's touch was a mere tingling sensation and a clouded sense of confusion. _How could the same vicious creature from nine years ago suddenly…_

"What in the hell were ya thinking, Toshinori Yagi!?" A slimy object made sharp contact with my cheek, followed by the unpleasant smell of dead fish. I turned to face my attacker. A very irritated Sorahiko-san stood with a dead fish in his right hand, the little icebox in his left, and in a wide stance with his foot tapping and a condescending glare on his face.

"Sir…?" my eyes found the fish, "Did you just slap me with that fish?"

"Damn right I did! Why'd you attack another merchant, hmm!?" He demanded, "You want us to lose our rights to this dock?"

"But sir…I was only protecting the—"

"The merman those other mongers caught?"

"Well, y-yes. W-with all due respect, sir, that man was…toying with him in the most disrespectful way. I only did what I thought was right."

"It's just an animal, Toshi."

"I'm sorry, I have to disagree with you…th-there was…There was just something so…human about him…I was going to let it be, but then the merman…he looked right at me. He looked so terrified and vulnerable, I just had to help him. I couldn't just stand there and let him suffer."

Sorahiko's hardened gaze slowly softened. I was about to tell him that it was also the same merman that had attacked me years ago, but I refrained.

He shook his head, "You really are nuts, kid." He said.

I smiled softly.

"Here." He handed me a fish wrapped in paper along with my profit for the day, "You gave yours to that fish man, right? So, take this one home to Nana."

"But this is—"

"Eh. I got plenty at home." He replied, "But this is just an _exception._ One time. I should be punishing you for doing something so rash…but, I was pretty dang bold when I was young, and I woulda done the same thing. Heh. I'm such a bad influence."

I took the fish from him, "Thank you, sir."

"But don't make a habit of feeding the fishpeople, got it? We don't want them lingerin' around our boats and scarin' away quotas."

I chuckled and nodded, "I won't, sir."

"Now get yer rear on home. Enjoy your day off tomorrow."

"Of course. Thank you." I dipped my head respectfully and turned to head off the docks.

"One more thing, Toshinori."

I looked over my shoulder, "Sir?"

"This incident will probably get media attention. Dunno what'll happen after that, but prepare yourself for any response."

My stomach knotted with worry, "Yes sir."

"Now get on home."

I nodded, "Goodnight Sorahiko-san." And with that, I sped off the docks and headed down the narrow street towards home.

-xXx-

I pushed open the door to the quaint little house that belonged to the Shimura's.

"I'm home."

The lights were bright, and the little black and white television we had purchased recently was on and playing the news. Mr. Shimura sat with his feet up and a drink in his hand. The small main room smelled of spices and freshly cooked vegetables.

"Evening," Mr. Shimura greeted, sipping his drink, "How'd the catch go?"

"Mmm, not the best, but we did catch a little bit so it's better than nothing. Fish is getting a little scarce these days."

"Well, commercial fishing is gonna do that." He replied, and shrugged, "But what can I say? The people gotta eat." I nodded.

"I'm going to go help Nana in the kitchen."

"Run along then, we're hungry." Mr. Shimura smiled. After being properly dismissed, I made my way into the small, stuffy room where the dark-haired woman was busying herself with dishes while periodically checking her stove.

"Hi Ma'am!" I exclaimed brightly, smiling wildly. She looked over her shoulder.

"I've told you a million times to call me Nana." She teased.

"I know, I always forget." I replied.

She chuckled.

"It smells good in here." I said.

"Thanks, dear." She replied.

"I can start preparing this fish," I said, "Unless you want me to help with something else?"

"No, that's fine."

"Okay." I dropped my earnings into the jar on the counter.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep any of that for yourself, dear?" Nana asked me.

"I'm sure. I've got everything I need. A family, a house, and food on the table."

"You're wonderful." She said, "Even if you are a little crazy."

I smiled and then went and washed my hands in the sink and grabbed an apron. I then went over to an empty spot on the counter and pulled out a cutting board and a carving knife. I plopped the fish onto the wood and slit its belly.

"What happened to your shirt, Toshi?" Nana asked, noticing the rip I had forgotten about.

"Oh uhh…I…I used the fabric to wrap a cut that's all."

"Did you cut yourself with a knife again!?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"No. Someone else did. They didn't have any bandages, so I offered some of my shirt fabric."

"In that case, I insist that you take some of that money and go into town to get yourself a new one."

"But Ma'am—"

"No debates. And while you're there you can pick up the groceries. We're going to need extra, since Tomio is coming for a visit."

"Okay, I'll do that. Thank you." I replied, and then turned back to deal with the fish, my mind dissolving into thoughts about my day, with Sorahiko's warning and the merman's kiss at the front of my mind.

-xXx-

The sharp sound of sizzling filled the quiet, aroma-filled air when I flipped the fish over in the skillet I was cooking it in.

"You're unusually quiet today, Toshinori." Nana broke the companionable silence that the kitchen was enveloped in.

I jumped slightly, snapping out of my thoughts, "I—I am?"

"Did something happen at work that you aren't telling me about?" she asked.

"Ummmm…n-not…no."

"Toshi, you're a horrible liar and you know it. What is it, sweetheart? You know you can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath, "The truth is, I might have attacked a merchant and I'm a little worried about…."

"You did _what!?"_

"Long story short, the fishermen this merchant buys from caught a merman. The merchant started tormenting him- pawing at him, toying with him. It was completely disrespectful. Naturally, I wanted to help the poor creature, so I stood up for him. I'm sure that they're normally deadly, but this one was grateful to me…he even thanked me, Nana." I smiled.

She shook her head, "They're still very dangerous. You should be careful." She said, "I can't believe you actually saw one…and saved one at that." she said, "There hasn't been a sighting in nine years."

I nodded, "I wasn't the only one who saw him either. Everyone on the dock at the time did. That's why I'm concerned because the media is going to get wind of it...I honestly think it's going to be bad for both sides…"

"They're more afraid of us than we are of them. They aren't going to get close to shore again." Nana reassured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But what if people start to actively hunt them because of this?" I fretted.

"I don't know, Toshinori." She replied, "But don't beat yourself up about it. Like anything interesting that happens in this town, the issue will blow up for a few weeks, and it'll go away when the people lose interest."

"You're probably right as always, Nana." I finished. _I hope._

"Let's finish up this dinner, Toshi." Nana said.

"Right!"

-xXx-

* * *

SHOTA

 _Late. Late. I'm late. I hope the kids didn't do anything stupid while I was gone._ I pumped my tail as I zipped through the water to my home, keeping my fish tight against my chest, navigating through the dark water using my fins as feelers and my echolocation for my whereabouts. After what seemed like hours had gone by, I was in familiar territory and close to home.

But the moment I reached my territory I knew something was wrong. Something didn't smell right. In fact, it smelled very, very wrong. Something unwelcome was in my territory. And not just anything…

My heart lurched. _As if I needed anything worse to add to this awful day._ I was swimming fast before, but the pounding adrenaline and thick fear kicked in full, and I was moving three times as fast as normal.

I burst through the mouth of my cave. Something was thumping against the walls, rattling them furiously. Frantically, I sped towards the back of cave into the cavern where we slept.

And that's where I saw the perpetrator. Its jagged tail, wriggling fiercely from side to side and its wretched smell of decay and blood. It tried to cram into the safe hole where the terrified cries of my daughter were coming from. The perpetrator was trying to get in their safe spot. It would pull back and thrust itself forward, jamming its nose into the opening with its teeth snapping.

"Get back!" Shinso growled. A few small rocks uselessly bounced off the rough sandpaper skin.

 _Shark._ A small one. But size didn't matter, it was just as deadly.

I dropped the fish I was holding and let out a violent hiss. I lurched forward and sunk my claws into its sandpaper skin, yanking it backward. Then I bit down into the leathery skin on its back. The creature jolted violently backwards and tried to shake me off it. Its face turned, teeth snapping. It wriggled and writhed, bending and twisting to try and reach me. All I did was strengthen my grip, teeth sinking further into the wound that was drawing blood. I pulled my teeth free and dug my claws deeper into the skin on its back, reopening the scrapes on them. The more the shark struggled the more tired my arms became. It was harder to hold on because of my struggle from earlier, but I continued, eyes blazing. I was going to defend my kids.

The shark produced another giant jolt and my grip gave way.

I was sent across the cavern, tumbling through the water.

"Papa!" Eri cried.

"Stay in the safe hole!" I ordered.

I regained my composure. The shark was charging straight towards me, teeth gnashing and dead eyes blazing. I braced myself. It was going too fast for me to paralyze it with my gaze. So, I pulled back and then lurched forward, raising my fists to strike it instead. My blow landed directly on its snout. While it was disoriented, I forced its snapping jaw closed and headbutted it for good measure. After that, I veered underneath it and emerged from beneath the left side. I elbowed it in the gills on the left. It staggered to the side, and I took that as an opportunity to do the same on the other side. I turned over the top of it and dug my claws into its beady black eyes, squelching my nails into place. They were followed by a fresh stream of blood. The shark jolted again. Its body flapped frantically from side to side, and it continued to aimlessly snap its jaws, trying to throw me off it again, but it was getting considerably weaker.

It struggled almost helplessly, since it couldn't see where it was going. Eventually, though, it found its balance and made a b-line toward the back wall of the cave. I pulled my claws out of its now blinded eyes and flipped out of its way. It crashed straight into rough wall, knocking the wind out of itself, before it turned clumsily and staggered towards the cave mouth. With my chest heaving with fatigue, I followed it as it fled, watching as it disappeared into the distance, swimming blindly into the dark water, right towards Enji's territory.

 _You're welcome for the food, Matriarch._ I thought bitterly.

 _Food!_ With realization, I snapped my gaze downward. The corpses of the two fish that had been given to me by that human were lying on the sandy floor of my cave.

 _As usual, I'm left with the worst portions._ _ **Damn**_ _ **Outcast I am.**_

"PAPA!" A high-pitched voice filled the cavern, and a sobbing Eri barreled towards me and threw her arms around me. She sobbed into my neck, hiccupping her words through her tears with a strained, fearful voice.

"I thought…hic…the shark…hic…was going to kill you, Papa…"

I sighed and rubbed her back as she trembled in my arms, "I beat it, Eri. It's gone. Don't worry. We're all safe now."

Shinso emerged from the hiding spot, scaly legs pedaling slowly behind him and scaly arms and webbed hands scooping water out of the way, propelling him upward.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"It was a difficult hunt today." I said.

"Did you catch anything?"

"Yes. There's two fish down there." I pointed, "Go and grab them for me so we can eat."

"Sure."

-xXx-

"Aren't you going to eat too, Papa?" Eri asked, wide eyes boring into mine. She was sitting in my lap holding a piece of fish in her hands. Beside me, Hitoshi sat and gorged his own.

"You two eat first."

"But Hitoshi eats like a sea cow, so if you wait, you won't get any." She replied. This insult received an odd side glance from him.

Eri pursed her lips and broke a piece for me, "Here. I share." She said. A soft smile lingered on my face for a moment but I pushed her hand down.

"You finish what you want first, Eri." Her frown deepened.

"I don't want to unless you agree to share with me. You have to eat too. Because y-you'll get sick if you don't. And w-we don't want that." She said the exact same thing I'd said to her earlier.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll have a little bit then." I gave in and took the small piece she had handed me.

-xXx-

We slept inside the safe hole that night. With Eri still riled up about the shark attack, I knew she wouldn't sleep if we didn't. There was some seaweed, grass, and moss down there that I had made into a nest when I had first found this cave. It was small, so the three of us ended up pressed against each other. I had my long tail curled around Hitoshi, and Eri slept in a ball on my chest. I had one arm protectively wrapped around her and the other behind my head as I stared up at the dark water at the mouth of the rocky opening. I couldn't sleep, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about that human. I was amused because this Yagi Toshinori had been so baffled and flustered when we interacted, and toying with humans was fun to do. It was hard to believe that it was the same boy from nine years ago. I couldn't even call him a boy anymore really. That was a man if I'd ever seen one. He was larger than I remembered- taller, more muscular, yet, his eyes had the same shining youthfulness I had seen all those years ago. Nine years passed in the blink of an eye compared to the immortality of a mercreature. But for a human, a lot changed, I suppose. Didn't change the fact he was still an idiot though. What sort of person is dumb enough to be kind to their enemy? Why was he, a fishmonger, nonetheless, so kind to me, even though we both knew I attacked him before? What had I done to receive such…compassion? Him, with his wide smile. Him, with his blatant kindness and too-bright enthusiasm. Him, so naive to the cruelty of the world. It was annoying.

When I thought of these things, I also found anger and stupidity within myself. **_Why did I kiss him? Was his foolish kindness worth giving that sacred of a gift to? Why is my heart pounding thinking about this?_**

 _Is it because you're lonely?_

 ** _As if. I have my kids. I'm far from lonely._**

 _Is it because you wish you had someone to help you raise your kids?_

I felt my cheeks heat up with blush. **_Why the hell would you think that, Shota?_**

 _Does he remind you of someone else? Someone you once loved?_

 ** _Shut up._** **_It was for no reason other than to thank him. And that's that._**

 _Why does your heart still pound? I am not convinced. The last time your heart felt like this it was for_ _him._

 ** _Shut up. Hizashi has nothing to do with this. I'd never think to use Hizashi to my advantage. There is no comparison between the two. I knew Hizashi for years and then fell in love with him. It proved to be nothing but a waste of time. And I lost him in the end. I'll never love another in that way again. It's illogical. Yagi Toshinori is a stranger. And a human. I'll especially never love a human. A foolish, kind, giving human, which is that exact thing that Yagi Toshinori is. In fact, that makes me dislike him. And since he is a human, I can use him. That's why I did it. That's why I kissed him. In the long run, the gift I gave him could become an advantage to me if I ever needed it. No more. No less. That's the truth of it._**

* * *

 **A/N: "Tomio" is the name I have given to Nana's son since I don't think he has a known first name yet. I am also sure that most of you are wondering why Shinso has legs. The explanation is spoilers so I can't tell** youo **. You'll learn about it later, don't me yet. One more thing, if you were confused by the last part, the bold and normal italicized text was meant to differentiate the two opposing sides of Aizawa's conscience. I quite liked this chappie, and I hope everyone else did too.**


	5. IV-The Sirens have Returned to Mutsutafu

Chapter 4: The Sirens have Returned to Mutsutafu

IZUKU

"I'm heading to the library. I'll be home around 3, Mom!" I called from the door as I slung my bag over my shoulder, "My friends and I are going to study for the exam on Monday and then I'll pick up the groceries on the way home."

"Be careful near the ocean, Izuku!" she replied.

"I will, don't worry!" And with that, along with my bag over my shoulder and my journal in hand, I headed out the door into the crisp, seaside air.

 _Hi! I'm Izuku Midoriya. For the most part, I'm just a normal kid. I'm a first year attending the local high school, and I've got a couple of good friends. I live in a coastal town called Mutsutafu in a little house near the ocean. Nothing interesting ever really happens here. Every day is the same For the most part, everyone is friendly with each other, and the people just live quietly and go about their daily lives. We go to work and school during the day, and in the afternoons and evening, the docks, the square, and the market in the center of town gets flooded with people. I love it here, but it can get a little boring sometimes. Sometimes I wish something interesting would happen. To be honest though, I can't really complain._

I inhaled the salty, crisp scent of the quiet morning. There was a slight breeze in the air, and the tiniest bit of blue broke through the gray of the sky. It had been a while since our sky was fully blue, so I hoped it would clear up soon. I walked past the railing. Along the pier, I stopped briefly and leaned over the railing and looked out longingly at the endless expanse of sea.

"How are things in the ocean, Dad?" I asked into the empty air and out towards the sea. I waited as if expecting to get a response or to see a figure leap out of the water and wave my way, but all I received instead was the distant murmur of townspeople and the voice of the ocean as it lapped against the shore. I let go of the railing and headed down the cobbled path towards the center of town.

 _My life is pretty normal on the outside…but to tell you the truth, I've got one huge secret. Nobody knows it, but I'm a merman. Well, half merman that is. My dad is a merman, and my mom is human—one of those classic old sailor stories, you know? I really don't try to think much of it…but sometimes it makes me feel much different from everyone else. I mean, I don't possess any divine powers as full-blood merpeople do…my skin tends to get dry a lot and my tail just appears when I get wet, but that's all._

I pulled my notebook out and mindlessly started sketching again.

 _I really have to be careful at school, because even the tiniest drop of water can trigger a transformation. I don't know what I would do if my secret got out. For now, though, it's safe inside my mind, and I want to keep it that way._

A sharp kick against my back snapped me out of my wandering thoughts.

"HEY NERD, CAN YOU WALK ANY SLOWER!?"

"Ahhh! K-Kacchan—sorry I—h-hey!" the notebook was plucked out of my hand, and the tall, spiky-haired blonde scoffed.

 _This is Katsuki Bakugou. Our moms are friends, and I've known her since we were kids. I've always admired her toughness and her strength, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a huge bully._

She pushed right passed me, making an extra effort to shove me aside, and twirled my journal in her hands, sneering over her shoulder, with a couple of her friends in tow.

"T-that's mine, gi-give it back!"

"What's your obsession with this notebook, you damn nerd?"

"I—"

She opened it and examined it, "Mermaid BS? How lame. You have a weird-ass obsession with these fishgirls." I reached in desperation for my precious possession, but she whisked it out of my reach.

"It's not like that—"

"What are you trying to do, become a mermaid princess?" The other two students present laughed and pointed.

"They don't even exist, damn Deku."

Her two friends gave me a hard shove, and I let out a cry of pain when my back collided with the hard metal.

She dropped the notebook into a nearby mud puddle and trampled it with one of her feet. I moved forward to reach for it, but she whisked it out of my reach again.

"If you want it, go get it." She walked over to the edge of the railing and pulled her arm back.

"No wait please don-" I moved towards her as she whipped it out of my reach and chucked it into the water. I was left to hopelessly watch its descent into the depths.

"Swim after it, mermaid boy!" she sneered. I stared blankly, biting my quivering bottom lip, green eyes wide.

"Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of the ocean, damn Deku."

"You are?" I averted my green gaze from her crimson one, "He is! Ha! And you want to be a mermaid, how lame. Let's leave this loser to cry over his useless journal, girls." She said to her friends. And in mocking laughter, they all turned to leave. ""Why don't you just take a swan dive off the edge of the railing and drown instead then." Kacchan jibed. And as she walked passed me, she made a point to shove me into the railing again.

I sighed, tightening my grip around the edge of the railing, screwing my eyes together as I bent my head towards the water and wiped away pesky tears. _Kacchan…you can't just go around saying things like that to people…_

Through a cloudy gaze, I glanced at the time on my watch. I was way late now…even if I wanted to jump in and try to get my journal, it would take way too long. I was already going to get worried: _"There you are!? Where have you been? We were supposed to meet this many minutes ago."_ lecture from Iida as it was.

So, I begrudgingly decided to leave without the journal, reluctantly accepting the loss. However, as I was leaving though, I heard something flop onto the deck. I glanced down beside me to see my now soggy journal.

"You know, you really should take better care of your things." Said a new, unfamiliar voice in a stoic contralto. I peered over the edge of the railing on the pier. Looking up at me was the face of a beautiful girl who looked about my age. Immediately, I was drawn to her ethereal face. Once narrow eye was gray, and the other was a piercing turquoise. An old scar that looked like it was from long, jagged claws lay prominent on her face. A face whose webbed ears poked out between strands of seaweed-tangled, two-toned hair- one side white, and one side crimson, that pooled over bare, pale shoulders and framed her water-dappled face.

I felt my cheeks heat with blush as she gazed at me with a stoic expression.

"You-you're a—" _She's so pretty!_

"Be more careful with your things, human." She said.

"R-right, of course. Thank you…for getting this back for me."

She nodded curtly and then dove beneath the surface, silvery tail sliding smoothly behind her human torso all I did was blink after her, trying to figure out if what I had just seen was real or if I was hallucinating. I pinched myself. I didn't wake up. Thus, I determined that I wasn't just imagining things, I picked up my soppy notebook, threw my bag over my shoulder and broke into a run towards the library.

-xXx-

"Hi Deku!" the chipper voice of a girl waved me over to the table that the two were sitting at.

"There you are Midoriya-kun! You are exactly fifteen minutes and thirty seconds late." The bespectacled, teen with dark blue hair stood before me with his ever-serious expression. He adjusted his glasses.

"I know…I'm sorry, I got held up." I hung my head. The blue-haired boy frowned. Upon a second inspection, my friend's expression softened.

"Are you alright, Midoriya-kun?" Iida asked.

"Hmm? Oh y-yeah." I replied, disoriented and still trying to catch my breath.

"You look a little pale, Deku." Uraraka leaned forward a bit to scrutinize me, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I sprinted here, so I'm a little beat from that, but everything else is totally fine!"

"In that case, let's sit down a take a short break before we get back to our studies." Iida replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Ochaco smiled brightly.

"Sure. Yeah!" I added.

-xXx-

 _These are my two best friends, Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka. We met at the beginning of this year since we're in the same class, but we're all pretty close, and it feels like it's been way longer than that. Tenya looks serious and intense, and he is, but he's also very honest and admirable. He's our class rep too. Ochaco is sweet and caring. Not only that, but she's also very strong and could beat me up if she wanted too. She's got this really fun and bouncy personality, and she always seems to be blushing around me, which I find kind of adorable…_

-xXx-

"You guys, check this out." Uraraka's peppy voice caught our attention. We both turned our attention to her.

"What is it?" I asked. She had retrieved a newspaper from somewhere and was looking at it.

"You won't believe this. Look!" She set the paper down on the desk and Tenya and I positioned ourselves on either side of her we could see what it was she was looking at. I scrutinized it. The grainy black and white photograph depicted two men carrying a creature that made my heart skip a beat and filled with me this knotted sense of unease. Their catch was massive, and the thing they were holding had the tail of a fish and the torso of a human.

"That's impossible…" Tenya said, "I thought sirens were an urban legend."

"No way…" I clutched at my chest. _This is bad…_

"Me too…but we have photographic evidence right here!" Uraraka exclaimed, and then she began to read the article,

 _"On Thursday_ _, a group of commercial fishermen docked with a lucky catch to sell to local merchant, Tanaka Jun. In their nets they had somehow captured what appeared to be a creature that had could only be a described as a merman. The creature was struggling aimlessly, but bound at the wrists and blindfolded, after it viciously attacked them with behavior similar to other types of predators…."_

"Well, of course, the creature attacked them, it was probably terrified," Iida commented.

I met eyes with him and nodded. Uraraka continued reading.

 _"…_ _The creature did not appear to have the ability to use human speech, but instead, it hissed and shrieked and used alarm call patterns similar to whales and dolphins but with human-like sounds. And according to its captors, Koboyashi Ganta and Ito Take, it possessed the unnatural ability to paralyze someone with its eyes."_

My head began to swarm with a million different ideas and conclusions.

 _"_ _However, the catch was lost when local fisherman, Yagi Toshinori defended the creature by threatening Koboyashi and Ito, and physically attacking and threatening Tanaka, who, according to Yagi, had been disrespectfully harassing the creature. The merchant surrendered the merman and fled the scene, and it is assumed that Yagi released it back into the ocean._

 _This is being described as miraculous scientific discovery, but also as a reason for concern, it is possible that the urban legends are true, and that the sirens have returned to Mutsutafu…"_

-xXx-

I was so engrossed in the article that I didn't realize I had begun to sweat and rock just slightly. That my breathe and heartbeat had rapidly quickened, not only that, but it was suddenly accompanied by a sharp tension headache. And the skin on the sides of my face suddenly felt like it was cracking open, and it sent a searing burn through my body.

"Deku, are you okay?"

"Midoriya, you're white as a ghost." Iida added, "And your face! The sides are turning green and getting an abnormal texture!"

"Do you need some water?" Ochaco opened and held out her water bottle.

"N-no!" I exclaimed in what I could only call some form of panic. Both pairs of eyes widened, and they stiffened, suddenly taken aback by the risen volume in my voice. I drew in a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders, and the painful sensation that had previously been on my skin faded away. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, Ochaco," I said, "I don't know what just" I drew in another deep breath, "Thank you…but I'm fine…I'm just…I'll be right back…" And I turned and made a b-line towards the restroom at the back of the building.

 _No. My best friends didn't know about my secret. And now I knew I had to be especially careful that it never ever got out._

* * *

SHOUKO

"Shouko! Shouko!" an alarmed voice sounded behind me. I turned to face the other mermaid, who stopped and relaxed the moment she saw me. Strands of dark hair from her ponytail whisped over a face that melted into a relief when I acknowledged her. She caught her breath, gills heaving.

"Momo?" I questioned, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I have been looking for you, my lady. The-the Matriarch grows restless in waiting for your return, she wants you to go with the rest of the huntresses for our catch today…I would hate for you to be punished again." She added sadly.

"She can grow as restless as she wants." I said bitterly, "I have no intention of returning home until later. I'm going to explore and hunt on my own. In the meantime, go home and tell her you couldn't find me."

"If you…if you are going to stay out here and hunt by yourself…then please allow me to come with you. It's dangerous for a mermaid to be out at sea alone. And…we'll have better luck hunting together, I am sure. We should also get away from here, it is way too close to shore."

"Alright, we'll hunt together then."

"Very good, my lady. Where should we go?"

"There's a reef about 0.65 leagues from here. We'll start there."

 ** _(*0.65 leagues are equivalent to approximately 2.25 miles.)_**

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go." I glanced over my shoulder, and briefly thought about the strange aura I sensed from the human earlier, before I flicked my tail and took off, with Momo closely behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. This fic has more than one storyline. There'll be two, at least, maybe three. Who knows.**


End file.
